


All I Want For Christmas

by JohnnieTheNB



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Chirstmas, Christmas Fluff, Hugs n Kisses, I wish it was christmas, M/M, Presents, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i almost always make thomas cry so i'm sorry, apparently i can't write anything besides fluff, i am incapable, it's super fluffy, lol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnieTheNB/pseuds/JohnnieTheNB
Summary: Thomas' Christmas doesn't go entirely as expected.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want it to be Christmas already hhh
> 
> I started writing this a few months ago but I didn't finish it-- now I have... and... enjoy lol
> 
> Obviously the title is from Mariah Carrey's All I Want For Christmas is You

It’s snowing. It has been for almost two hours, and though it’s dark, the night makes a good backdrop for the flurrying white powder drifting down upon the abbey. The upstairs is having a ball inside, and there’s muffled Mozart coming from the windows. Thomas takes a drag from his cigarette as he leans against the railing of the balcony, and watches the pillar of smoke drift into the night sky. Being grateful is tiring. 

God, he wishes Richard were here. He misses him so much— they haven’t seen each other in almost five months, and he’s been aching for him all the while. Thomas wonders what it would be like if he were here— maybe they’d be sitting inside drinking tea and laughing with the rest of the staff. Probably not. Carson would ask questions. 

They’d more likely be sitting in Thomas’ room, drinking tea, with Thomas’ head on Richard’s shoulder and Richard’s arm around Thomas’ waist. They’d be talking softly about the christmases of their childhoods, leaning back on the headboard, their legs slotted together in front of them, with Thomas’s hand on top of Richard’s on his stomach as Richard does his best to stroke his hair with his free hand... God, he really misses him.

Richard didn’t send him a Christmas present this year. It’s alright, he wasn’t expecting anything, but Thomas had sent him a present. A pocket watch his father has given to him when he was quite small. It had meant a lot to him. Richard means a lot to him. 

He inhales through the cigarette, which is almost burnt out. The smoke is warm in his lungs, and everything else is so cold. Christmas eve and he’s all alone under a clump of mistletoe (which he’s just noticed— makes the whole scene even more pathetic, doesn’t it) and he wishes he could just get lucky for once. Maybe Richard would have some time off, or maybe he would, or maybe they’d play hooky and take a midnight train to meet in Nottingham or Leicester and have dinner in a little cafe and be back in the morning.

He huffs out his nose and watches steam drift through the air in front of his face. A snowflake lands on his nose, and as he raises his hand to bat it off somebody clears their throat behind him. He jumps, releases a mortifyingly embarrassing noise, and spins around on his heel. 

He is entirely convinced that his eyes are deceiving him when he sees who’s leaning against the doorframe.

* * * *

Richard barely escapes in time to make the train to York— he’ll be there by eleven, if he’s lucky. He’s got Thomas’ present clutched in coat pocket. He would feel bad for using his parents as an excuse to get off work if he didn’t think who he is doing for us absolutely worth every second of his time that he can give him— which he does, to say the very least.

It’s later than he would have hoped when he gets to Downton, but he’s there, and that’s all that matters. He asks Phyllis where Thomas is, and she says he’s on the balcony and also that she thinks Thomas will be very happy to see him.

Richard will be happy to see him, too.

When he gets to the balcony that Thomas is standing on, he looks so beautiful against a moving black backdrop, with the smoke from his cigarette floating off into the sky, his arms tucked in front of him on the railing. Richard only lets himself watch Thomas for a few seconds before he clears his throat to get his attention.

Thomas jumps, gives a darling little “aAh-!” and spins around, his face illuminated by the lighting from the balcony. There’s a snowflake on his nose. His jaw drops when he registers who’s in the doorframe. Richard is reminded now that he is, by far, the _most _charming and delightful man Richard has ever, in his life, had the pleasure to meet.__

__He can’t help but grin at Thomas. His pink nose, red lips, sharp cheekbones, light blue eyes..._ _

__“Why, hello there,” Richard says through his grin, unable to stop it. Thomas’ brow furrows, he bites his lip as a smile starts to make its way onto his face, and Richard can see the dimples in his cheeks even in the shallow, late-night lighting ._ _

__What a sight he is._ _

__Thomas takes a breath. It catches. He exhales, the line between his eyebrows deepening further._ _

__“Hi,”_ _

__Richard walks closer to him and the snowflake on his nose. He stops a little too close in front of him for a second to watch his reaction. He’s looking up at him like he can hardly believe what he’s seeing. Richard raises his hand to Thomas’ face, rests his knuckles against his cheek, and brushes the snowflake off his nose with his thumb. Thomas’ entire face flushes. Richard’s grin widens._ _

__“Hi yourself.”_ _

__Thomas blinks a few times as if to clear his head, then smiles unabashedly, his brow still furrowed._ _

__“What’re you doing here?”_ _

__Richard scoffs, mocking exasperation. “Well, it’s good to see you too.”_ _

__There’s a pause. Thomas is staring up at him very intensely. Richard only has time to be confused for a beat before Thomas smashes his mouth against Richard’s, flinging his arms around his shoulders and nearly lifting himself off the ground using Richard to hold onto as he does so._ _

__Richard’s whole body is swarmed with butterflies, his stomach churning embarrassingly hard. Warmth floods his limbs and face as he wraps his arms around Thomas’ waist in return, holding him so tightly against himself that Thomas really does bring his feet up for a few seconds as Richard leans back to support his weight._ _

__The kiss only lasts a moment, but it’s so overwhelming in its romance that they’re both left breathless as they pull away to look at each other, laughing breathily, faces flushed. Thomas looks away for a moment, embarrassed. He shouldn’t be._ _

__“Sorry,” He huffs, his eyes flitting to the ground._ _

__Richard almost laughs at the ridiculousness of the statement, tightening his arms around Thomas’ waist once again. “Sorry for what? Making my next five years?”_ _

__Thomas’ nose crinkles up when he laughs. “I missed you,” He says._ _

__“I missed you too,” Richard replies, “Always. Every day.”_ _

__Thomas’ eyelashes brush against Richard’s cheek when he leans in to kiss him again, more shallow this time but with no less feeling._ _

__“Really, though... what’re you doing here? How did you get away?”_ _

__Richard raises his eyebrows in the same way as _is that what you’ve found, Mr. Barrow? A friend? _“Perhaps I’m visiting my parents for the holidays because my father is rather ill, and it’ll probably be alright but I’d really hate to be away from him if this does happen to be his last Christmas- My mum could also probably use the support, you know, because she hasn’t been feeling the best, either, since my grandfather died...”___ _

____Thomas shakes his head, holds his tongue between his teeth at the corner of his mouth._ _ _ _

____“Blimey. I’m really having an effect on you, aren’t I?”_ _ _ _

____“Only in the very best of ways, my darling, I assure you.”_ _ _ _

____Thomas huffs, looks down self-consciously._ _ _ _

____He’s all tucked up against Richard’s front, too, hands in front of himself on Richard’s chest, Richard’s hands on his lower back. Richard is very aware that this is an incredibly risky thing to be doing— standing huddled together on the balcony where anyone could walk past and see them— but it is a risk that Richard is more than willing to take. Bloody hell, there isn’t any risk that Richard can think of that he wouldn’t be willing to take for Thomas Barrow. Saying that he is a complete and utter fool for this man would be putting it lightly._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Richard leans forward and bonks his nose against Thomas’, twice. Thomas exhales forcefully out of his nose, a heavy blush rising in his cheeks. Richard pulls the small package out of his pocket, hands it to Thomas, who grins hugely. “I thought you’d forgotten.”_ _ _ _

____“How could I ever forget?”_ _ _ _

____* * * *_ _ _ _

____Thomas has come to the conclusion that Richard Ellis must be some  
sort of wonderful hallucination. There is no way that this is real, there can’t be— good things don’t happen to Thomas Barrow. It’s simply not the way things work._ _ _ _

____And yet._ _ _ _

____He takes the small small brown package from Richard. It’s tied with a light pink ribbon. Thomas takes it apart carefully, delicately pulling on the string and unfolding each fold in the wrapping._ _ _ _

____It’s a love heart-shaped locket._ _ _ _

____It’s absolutely lovely._ _ _ _

____The silver is old, but well-polished. Thomas can see light glistening in the refraction. When he tilts it a bit, he can see their initials engraved delicately in the metal._ _ _ _

____T B  
+  
R E_ _ _ _

____1927_ _ _ _

____Thomas can hardly find any words to say— he’s gawking like a fool, his heart pounding in his throat._ _ _ _

____Richard clears his throat softly, rubs the back of his neck— “I know it isn’t much, but the necklace was my mum’s— I got it engraved at-“_ _ _ _

____“It’s beautiful.”_ _ _ _

____Thomas is _not _going to cry over a Christmas present. He is _not _going to let the tears welling up in his eyes spill over, and he is _definitely _not going let his face contort and he is not going to let his arms start shaking and he is _not __going __to __cry _._______________ _ _ _

__________________“Oh-?” Richard seems a bit confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s beautiful. I love it.” Thomas repeats, quieter, around the lump in his throat. And despite his very best efforts, tears start streaming down his face when he opens the locket and there’s a photograph of a little boy inside, maybe eight years old, who looks exactly like a miniature version of Richard— Thomas laughs tearfully, wiping his nose aggressively on his sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Is that you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Richard looks rather embarrassed, rubs the back of his neck again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah, my mum took me to get that taken when I was seven. I thought it might be a bit cocky to put a photograph of myself in your present, but it was what was already there, and—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Thomas laughs again, unable to restrain himself. “You were adorable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Richard laughs too. “Thanks. Some people say I still am...” He cocks his eyebrows hopefully. Thomas scoffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Fishing for compliments, are we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Richard looks as if Thomas has accused him of some terrible crime. “Mr. Barrow! How could you expect so little of me.” Richard huffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You’re a real charity case.” Thomas says, exasperation on his face but a smile in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Seems I just can’t help myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Thomas exhales dreamily, tilting his head to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You are adorable, aren’t you?” He remarks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Richard breaks into that gorgeous smile of his, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, you don’t have to say that, no matter what I made it seem like,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I mean it,” Thomas’ heart is going doubletime._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“...Come here.” Richard says softly. Thomas feels heat rising into his cheeks as he steps closer, and Richard takes Thomas’ hands in both of his own. Richard angles his face downward so it’s closer to Thomas’. He takes the locket out of his hands slowly, and raises his own hands to Thomas’ shoulders. “May I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Thomas hums his approval, not able to find the words. Or any words, for that matter. Thomas’ hands find their way to Richard’s hips to hold onto for support as his arms wind around Thomas’ neck, and find each other at the nape. Thomas feels the lock of the necklace clasp behind him, and Richard brings his hands to Thomas’ shoulders and leaves them there. There’s a pause in which Richard is just staring at him, and Thomas’ heart is beating in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Did you see that?” Asks Richard, voice barely above a whisper. Thomas tilts his chin up to look at what he’s pointing to. “Oh, the mistlet—?” Richard’s mouth is on his, and he’s kissing him in the shallow moonlight, gently and slowly. Thomas kisses back, standing on his toes and tilting his head deeply as a swarm of butterflies hits his stomach. He presses himself into Richard, arms winding around his waist and up his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They emerge slowly, both grinning, hands clasped together in front of them as the grandfather clock chimes twelve o’clock midnight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Happy Christmas, Richard Ellis,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Happy Christmas, Thomas Barrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
